Recently, an enlargement of a market of flat-screen devices typified by a liquid display augments a demand for the transparent conductive film. Additionally, the transparent conductive film is employed for an electrode. Further, it is employed for a member constituting a resistive touch panel technique. Further, it is employed for an electromagnetic wave shielding film. It is employed for various fields besides them. The transparent conductive film of this type, as a rule, is made of metal oxide such as Indium thin oxide (ITO). And, this transparent conductive film is manufactured in vacuum with the methods such as sputtering while a substrate is heated. Thus, the film-forming with these methods necessitates a high temperature. For this, the use of a resin substrate having a poor heat-resistance is greatly restricted. In addition, the film-forming requires a vacuum environment. For this, a gigantic film-forming device is necessitated as the substrate become big. Thus, the film-forming becomes costly. Further, In etc. is hard to obtain because it is rare. Thus, ITO becomes costly from this viewpoint as well.
The alternative technology, which replaces ITO, has been proposed from such a background. In particular, the technology has been proposed of forming the carbon nanotube film with the coating method. Additionally, the transparent conductive film using the carbon nanotube is highly evaluated.
By the way, it is said that the single-walled carbon nanotube, out of the carbon nanotubes, is highest in conductivity. As it is, it is hard to disperse the single-walled carbon nanotube into a solvent. Thus, it is not easy to constitute the single-walled carbon nanotube conductive film with the coating technique. Thereupon, the technique employing a dispersing agent has been proposed. For example, it is proposed to employ sodium dodecyl sulfate (Non-patent document 1). Further, it has been proposed to employ sodium dodecylbenzene sulfonate (Non-patent document 1). Further, it has been proposed to employ octylphenol polyethylene glycol ether (Non-patent document 1). Further, it has been proposed to employ sodium cholate (Non-patent document 2). Further, it has been proposed to employ polyvinylpyrrolidone (Non-patent document 3).    Non-patent document 1: M. F. Islam et al. “NANO LETTERS 2003, Vol. 3, 269”    Non-patent document 2: T. Hertel et al. “NANO LETTERS 2005, Vol. 2, 511”    Non-patent document 3: Michael J. O'Connel et al. “Chemical Physics Letters 342 (2001) 265”